


Intruder

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comedy? I think, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "heyyy, idk if that list of things was what you would also write or just a signal boost for someone else's blog, but if it is for you, can I get a JTK x m!reader? im totally down for it being nsfw (or not), uhh the only thing ill really be specific about (if you make it nsfw) is no daddy kink? thank you, have a good day!"





	Intruder

It’s a sudden crash that wakes you from your slumber. The sound of something breaking down stairs. 

 

“Jeff?” 

 

You call out sleepily, feeling for him in the bed. He is of course, gone. He has issues keeping still, and even more with sleeping comfortably. It’s not uncommon for him to work his way out of your grasp once you’d fallen into deep sleep. Still, despite the normalcy of it, his absence does little to calm your raging anxiety as the sounds of things crashing down stairs intensifies.

 

An intruder? Of course an intruder would break in on one of the few times you’re home completely alone. 

 

You don’t call out again, not wanting to reveal yourself to a possibly dangerous stranger if you hadn’t already. With tiptoed steps you make your way to the closet, where you know your metal bat is kept in case of emergencies. Once you have it you’re quick into the hall, holding the bat in front of you for defense, blinking for a moment when you realize, whatever the cause of the noise is, it isn’t immediately coming to get you.

 

So you carefully follow the sounds of mumbled curses and crashes down the stairs and into the living room when you finally see it, a shadow of a figure, making his way through towards the kitchen.

 

You don’t hesitate, you bring up the bat, and swing, hitting the stranger in the back of the head. 

 

“Ow! What the fuck?”

 

“Jeff?” 

  
Now that he’s turned to face you, you recognize the unforgettable face of your boyfriend.

 

“Why the fuck did you hit me?”

 

“Why the fuck are you breaking shit downstairs and scaring me half to death?” 

 

Despite the aggressive tones between you both, you place the bat down, and move forward gently to cup his face and feel the bump you landed on the back of his head. Jeff’s scowling all the while, but lets you check him anyway.

  
“Seriously Jeff, why are you skulking around down here knocking into things?” 

 

“The powers out, I was trying to get a flashlight so you didn’t freak out once you woke up, but I can’t fucking see anything and keep hitting shit.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“And then you fucking hit me.”

 

“I thought you were an intruder…”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
